<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one in which Anakin arrives early by Vault_Emblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536014">The one in which Anakin arrives early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem'>Vault_Emblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SW modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Genderfluid Hardcase (Star Wars), Italian-based High School though!, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Darth Maul, Nonbinary Fives (Star Wars), Polyamory, Trans Ahsoka, Trans Darth Maul, Trans Tup (Star Wars), this isn't really mention but jsyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be a miracle, but for once in his life, Anakin Skywalker isn't late to school, which grants him the occasion to go looking for a certain pair of people...<br/>[READ THE NOTES FIRST]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, background Barriss/Ashoka, background Fives &amp; Echo, former Obi-Wan/Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SW modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one in which Anakin arrives early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I figured I'd clarify some things about this AU:</p>
<p>1) This is a self-indulgent AU, meaning that it exists mostly for my own comfort and that I've decided to share with everyone. It starts as a highschool AU but I'll probably also write some stuff about them when they grow up. Since it's more of a comfort thing I haven't put too much thought in the worldbuilding. For example I've decided that the clones (that in this AU are all Fetts) aren't all brothers, with some being counsins too, but I haven't exactly decided who would be their parents then. The only sure one is Jango, who's Cody, Rex, Wolffe and Boba's father. Maybe I'll get an idea for that later on the road, but for now let's just pretend they're just some generic parents.</p>
<p>2) This is based on my experience as an italian, thus there are going to be many different things from what you'd expect from a typical highschool AU, which are based on the USA experience. I'll try to explain some of the main points, but if something isn't clear don't hesitate to ask, or do some research:<br/>- The classes are fixed, meaning that at your first year they assign you to a section (like A, B, C or D) and you'll stay in that section throught the entirety of your school career. Of course there are practices that allow you to change section, but you must have a good motivation in order to do it. So for example, if I'm in section B and I'm in my second year, I'll say that I'm in 2B<br/>- The subjects are fixed too. There are some laboratories and extra-curricular activities that you can choose to attend to, but the main subjects are all obligatory<br/>- The teachers are also "fixed", though this isn't often the case. Ideally they should be with a class from first year to the fifth (and final) year, but more often than not they change almost every year, which sometimes can be good if the first teacher you had sucks, sometimes can be bad.</p>
<p>3) I'm using this AU as an excuse to put my favorite gender headcanons, something that I still haven't done when it comes to Star Wars, with the exception of Obi-Wan. For now I'll clarify things regarding the characters that appear/are mentioned here, but there are others too: Obi-Wan is trans (duh), Ahsoka is trans too, Tup also is trans, Hardcase is genderfluid and uses he/she/they pronouns, Fives is nonbinary and uses they/them, Maul is trans and nonbinary and uses he/they. I've tried to mix the pronouns for the people who use more than just one, instead of picking a favorite shall we say. I hope it's not too confusing!</p>
<p>4) Don't expect an overarching plot. Again, this is just some self-indulgent stuff. I'll also probably not upload stuff in chronological order. There are some "storylines", or at least something akin to them, so we'll see what happens.</p>
<p>5) The storylines also involve some of the ships that are going to be present in the AU. I've decided to reveal them here just in case there's something that you might not want to see, so you can avoid it. Of course, SPOILERS for some of the couples that still haven't gotten together by the time in which this fic is set, skip to the next point if you don't want to ruin the surprise: Anidalarex, Codywanmaul, Plokitwolffe, Vox, Barrissoka, Hardcase/Feral, Blyla</p>
<p>6) I've made some character art! It's not everyone, but I plan on keep making more. I'll post them here too, but for now you can find them + some explanations about them <a href="https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/post/640419282072813568/so-i-mightve-made-a-modern-au-the-idea-is-to">here</a></p>
<p>7) This is all for now. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in his life, Anakin isn’t late.</p>
<p>It’s weird for him to arrive at the same time as Obi-Wan, since that asshole of his brother never waits for him because getting late would ruin his pristine record or some other bullshit he’d make up on the spot, but here they are now. He doesn’t even have the excuse that he’s going to meet with his upperclassmen friends, since they’ve all graduated now and are beginning college; Anakin supposes some habits die hard, even when there’s not a reason to keep them anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen so many people at the entrance. It must be because, since he’s always late, everybody’s entered already, unlike this time, when all the students are still outside, waiting for the bell to ring and the doors to open, allowing them inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, how long are we gonna wait yet?”</p>
<p>Anakin turns his head to his left, and he notices the person who just talked: it’s Ahsoka, his little sister! Well, she’s not exactly his sister, but she might as well be since they practically grew up together in the neighbourhood, though Anakin supposes he’d have to fight Plo - his adoptive brother - if he ever tried to say it out loud, since Plo prides himself in being her brother a lot.</p>
<p>She’s talking to one of classmates, Barris Oifee. They’re actually girlfriends, having gotten together only recently, but very few people know, and Anakin of course is one of these people - he helped Ahsoka build enough confidence to ask her out after all!</p>
<p>Since they’re trying to keep this recent development under wraps, at least for this initial stage, they’re not acting on that sweet sweet pda they could get otherwise, so Anakin figures he can go interrupt them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not hard to sneak up behind Ahsoka, and Barriss is too taken by what she’s saying to notice him, so he can freely poke her in the ribs, making her squeak - and Barriss chuckle.</p>
<p>“Who-- Skyguy! You ass!”</p>
<p>“Language, Snips.”</p>
<p>They still keep calling each other with those dumb nicknames they have given each other as kids, but what can they say? It’s their thing.</p>
<p>Ahsoka huffs, slapping his arm. Ouch, it hurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least after that outburst, she seems to calm down.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Uh… going to school?” Anakin replies, perplexed. What is he supposed to say?</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling.</p>
<p>“I meant at this hour, you dummy. Did Obi-Wan drag you out of the bed?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Ah. Very funny,” Anakin says, face completely void of any emotion, then he begins to look around, “I was actually looking for a certain pair of beauties…”</p>
<p>“Well, good luck then,” Ahsoka laughs, noticing that Anakin’s eager to leave, “See ya after school?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Bye Ahsoka! Bye Barriss!”</p>
<p>“Bye Skyguy!”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, bye…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more Anakin looks around, the more people he knows he spots, especially Fetts.</p>
<p>They’re known as a huge family, and Anakin swear they make up at least one third of the school. They could take over it easily if they actually wanted to - that would be fun to watch, thinking about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here there are Hardcase, excitedly gesturing at their older brothers Dogma and Tup. Anakin remembers being excited as well when <em>he</em> was on his first year of school; it will die down, though considering how Hardcase is, maybe it won’t be the case; Anakin really hopes it isn’t.</p>
<p>Wow, it’s been a while since Anakin has seen Tup. Man, he’s gotten taller! Also hey, is he growing out his hair? Nice! He was thinking about doing the same, actually, but he’s still isn’t convinced entirely, even though he’s had many people say that it would certainly be better than the hairstyle he’s sporting now - that’s not true, there’s nothing wrong with how his hair is now they’re just jealous.</p>
<p>Dogma looks like he wants to die. He has on his face the same expression Anakin has seen Obi-Wan wear when he was up to his usual shenanigans. His little brother’s instincts can’t help but to act out at that, and Anakin silently cheers on Hardcase. Yes, keep annoying your brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here there are Fives and Echo, the twins - at this point Anakin has renounced trying to understand their names, or any Fett name by the way. They’re hanging on their own, but they’re clearly planning something, maybe a new prank against the hated math professor Pong Krell? Anakin hopes so; nobody likes that guy.</p>
<p>On the other hand, however, he hopes it isn’t, if anything because he has helped them on a few pranks already and he’s always had a blast; he doesn’t want to be excluded from what looks like is going to be a good time. At least he hopes they’ll eventually come to him if they’re actually planning something.</p>
<p>Usually it’s Fives the one who comes up with the ideas and logistics. No matter how crazy the plan may sound, they always manage to pull it off. Echo is more of a damage control kind of guy, misdirecting the attention from him and his sibling and making up alibis for them. He may seem like the less innocent of the two, but it’s all a façade.</p>
<p>Anakin would love to stop and chat with them, if anything to tell them to count him in if they need to wreck some shit, but he’s looking for other people already and he doesn’t want to waste too much time finding them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here there are Waxer and Boil, classmates of Fives and Echo and another pair of twins - so many twins in this family - talking about something with Cody. Cody’s the one Anakin’s more familiar with, since he hangs out with the same group as he does.</p>
<p>He’s paying attention to his cousins, but it’s all gone when he notices Obi-Wan by the door, and all his attention turns towards him as he stares at him with such a pitiful stare that makes Anakin want to vomit.</p>
<p>He can’t believe he and his brother aren’t together anymore, they were such a cute couple!</p>
<p>Some things just don’t work out it seems, though Anakin would love it if they got their shit together - which they don’t, no matter how much it may look like it. How weird is it that he of all people thinks that about them?</p>
<p>At least they’ve remained friends, even though this makes things awkward sometimes but oh well, it’s not Anakin’s place to tell <em>that</em> story, not to say that he’s also quite tired of it if he has to be honest. One day he’s gonna butt their heads together and who knows, maybe things will change for the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin shakes his head. He should get a move on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walks to the back of the school, he begins to step in the “bad kids” territory, the one where you find those who always get in trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first one he meets here is Asaj Ventress, chilling on her own listening to that goth music she likes so much; Anakin could never stomach it.</p>
<p>Her presence in Anakin’s group is weird; if she wasn’t an old friend of Obi-Wan - though she’ll get offended if you call them friends - she wouldn’t even bother with them, and sometimes Anakin can’t help but to wish that was the case.</p>
<p>The worrying thing is that Ahsoka has begun looking up to her - something about being an “experienced gay” and something else about “girl power” - and Anakin’s starting to get worried, not wanting Ahsoka to be ruined by her. Not that Anakin himself is such a better influence, but whatever.</p>
<p>Knowing that Ventress would hate him even more if he interrupts her alone time, he doesn’t bother greeting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he goes on, he’s surprised to find Jesse, of all people, there, though he looks like he’s walking away towards the main gate again. Jesse is another Fett, and Anakin’s classmate - along with Jesse’s twin Kix.</p>
<p>“Oh hey! Jesse!”</p>
<p>“Anakin!” Jesse greets him. They do a handshake and kiss each other on the cheeks. “Nice seeing you up and about already. Looking for Rex?” Rex being another Fett, Cody’s twin.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Anakin replies, popping up the p. “And what are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p>
<p>Jesse shrugs.</p>
<p>“Had to ask Wolffe a thing for Kix. He would’ve come himself, but you know how he hates the smell of smoke.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Anakin replies. Yes, given how badly it smells in here, poor Kix wouldn’t have survived.</p>
<p>“Well, gotta report back now. See ya in class!”</p>
<p>“Later Jesse!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of the cluster of people Anakin meets next, he recognizes Wolffe. He too is a Fett, and Cody and Rex’s twin. Yes, their mother had a triplet, poor woman.</p>
<p>He’s smoking a cigarette with the rest of his class, the 5C. See, that class is infamous because it’s full of heathens: if something bad happens, you can be assured that at least someone from 5C is involved.</p>
<p>He also sees Hondo Onaka, the resident weed dealer, Cad Bane, a guy that has been charged for felony a couple of times already and… Maul Oppress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Anakin doesn’t know the whole story since he came into the neighbourhood late, when his mother and Obi-Wan’s father begun to see each other, but basically the Oppress family used to live in the same neighbourhood as theirs, and Maul and Obi-Wan were even best friends. Then… something happened and Maul lost their legs, having to replace them with prosthetics.</p>
<p>They blame Obi-Wan for it, or at least he used to: as of late his hatred for him seems to have died down a bit. Maybe it’s because he’s living with his mother and brothers again instead than with his father - yes, his parents divorced - but Anakin doesn’t know. Given that his father is professor Palpatine, it could be. Lord knows how messed up that dude is - and they still haven’t thrown him out. Anakin shivers as he remembers how much he tried to get closer to him during his second year. Gross.</p>
<p>Anakin hopes Maul will get his act together one day, because if they try shit with Obi-Wan he’ll punch his teeth, and he’ll do so with his prosthetic arm, so it’ll hurt more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d like to say hi, since Wolffe’s in there, but given the other people who are present, he passes them without a hint of acknowledgement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally arrives to the spot under the fire escape stairs, he finally sees the people he’s been looking for.</p>
<p>Padmé, his girlfriend, and Rex, his boyfriend. Anakin still doesn’t know how he managed to score the prettiest people in the entire school - ok that Rex has twins, but he’s way prettier than them anyway.</p>
<p>Padmé’s the first one to notice him, and a big smile appears on her face as she waves at him.</p>
<p>“Ani!”</p>
<p>Anakin runs at her, picking her up in his arms and twirling her around, only to then give her a quick kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>He immediately hears a cough and he turns towards an amused Rex, who’s pointing at himself.</p>
<p>“What? Nothing for me?”</p>
<p>Anakin chuckles and drags him into a kiss by the scruff of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Hi Rex.”</p>
<p>“Hi Anakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing so early here?” Padmé asks, making Anakin groan.</p>
<p>“Not you too!”</p>
<p>“I mean, can you blame me?” she points out. Well, she’s not wrong…</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” he deflects, raising his eyebrow suggestively, “What were you two doing?”</p>
<p>“Little Missy over there was telling me that she won’t be available after school,” Rex provides.</p>
<p>Anakin’s face falls immediately. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Me and Satine have a meeting to figure out our course of action during our next school council,” she replies, “I’m sorry guys.”</p>
<p>“It’s chill,” Rex shrugs, understanding that as class president she has duties towards the school.</p>
<p>Anakin… understands a little less. He knows it’s not nice to think that way, but if he could he’d have Padmé and Rex all for himself, without sharing them.</p>
<p>Still, in the end he can only sigh in defeat, even though the frown he was sporting soon becomes a smile as he exposes a plan that is immediately approved by the others.</p>
<p>“Well, since it’s still too early for the bell to ring, might as well make up for lost time in advance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he should put some effort and get to school early every day. If he gets to spend some good times with his partners, it’s definitely worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>